While driving, a vehicle driver commonly prefers, perhaps along with fellow vehicle occupants, to simultaneously be entertained, for instance by listening to the radio. The reasons for that may, for instance, relate to taking the opportunity to keep up to date with news updates and/or listening to music, and/or being kept informed of the traffic situation. As a side effect, listening to the radio may be mind-stimulating to the vehicle driver, thus assisting said driver in maintaining his or her attention to thereby drive more safely, and furthermore to enable said driver to, to greater extent, have a pleasant driving experience.
Not uncommonly, however, the e.g. vehicle driver sooner or later find the content of the current radio channel dissatisfying. That is, said driver may lose interest in the e.g. broadcasted radio program, consider the content irrelevant, or even dislike the content thereof, for instance the played music. The vehicle driver may accordingly end up switching desperately between different radio channels, or even turn off the radio in frustration. Neither of the foregoing actions contributes in a positive manner to a great driving experience, nor does either action contribute to driving more safely.
One approach which potentially may improve the driving experience and/or may be mind-stimulating to the driver, may be to provide entertainment which is associated with the region through which the vehicle is planned to travel. Commonly known application “Roadtrip Mixtape”, for instance, enables a user, for instance the potential vehicle driver, to create a road trip playlist prior to a planned journey. By indicting start and end positions of said journey in a digital map such as commonly known “Google maps”, prior to the journey, a playlist may be created, which comprises music by artists that originate from regions of the planned route.
However, although the generated playlist—when subsequently played in the vehicle during the planned vehicle journey—enables one or more vehicle occupants to potentially, to a greater extent, enjoy the ride, and/or the vehicle driver to, to a greater extent, stay alert, the approach described above is rather static and impersonal. Not only does the playlist need to be created in advance; additionally, the playlist merely comprises music by artists from regions of an assumed, rather than known, vehicle route.